narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Isato Mizu
Isato Mizu, born October 12th, is a Mercenary from Amegakure and currently residing in The Land of Waves. He is notable for his immense physical strength, a side effect born from an extremely rare disease that calcifies ones chakra. Background Born on October 12th to Restaraunt owners Asami and Toshio Mizu of the Land of Rain, Isato's life would begin in a moment of sheer panic and terror for the proud new parents. It was an unusually sunny day for the region when a heavily pregnant Asami and her husband were returning from a trip to the nearest village when Asami's water broke three weeks prematurely. With no one around to help them, and with the nearest village being a solid fifteen miles away in any direction, Asami and her husband were forced to deliver the baby on their own on the side of the road. Several excruciating hourse later, Isato Mizu was born to the world, but the plight of the new parents was not over yet, as fate decided to deal yet another complicated blow to the new parents. After reaching the Village hidden in the Rain, Asami and Isato were checked into the hospital to make sure that both mother and child were safe and healthy. While Asami checked out okay, something was wrong with their newborn, his chakra seemed...stagnant. Doctors and medical nin ran every test they could to try and figure out what was wrong with the child's chakra flow. It was there, but it didn't seem to be flowing like a normal person's should be. It took several weeks of repeat visits before a specialist was called in, and the problem was finally identified. Isato had been born with Sekkai-Kura syndrome, an extremely rare disease that resulted in a calcified chakra surface, while chakra actually continued to flow underneath the hardened surface. While the disease was not life threatening, it reduced the ability of chakra down to its most basic functions, meaning it flowed enough to where it would not hinder his lifespan, but it made the use of all forms of chakra based attacks impossible for Isato, thus destroying his chances of becoming a ninja. However, this disease also granted a significant boon as a side effect, due to the hardening effects of his calcified chakra flow, the disease greatly increases one physical attribute of the person beyond what most people can achieve, be it strength, speed, stamina etc. Though which trait that would be enhanced would only be found out several years later in Isato's life. While his parents were somewhat disheartened at the news that their child would not have all the same chances that other children would have, they were still happy that their baby boy would grow up to be healthy, and they were going to do their absolute damndest to make sure that he was as happy as possible, whatever may come. Isato would spend the first twelve years of his life being educated privately by his parents in their apartment above the noodle shop, it was there that Isato first learned about the shinobi at the age of four, starting with the tales and ancient lore of centuries past involving this ancient breed of elite warriors. Isato became enthralled by their incredible skills in battle, and their ability to use their chakra to perform incredible, nigh unbelievable feats. On the eve of his fifth birthday, the young Isato asked a simple, innocent question. "Mommy, Daddy, I wanna be a ninja, can I?!" Isato asked, his eyes filled with excitement as his parents tucked him in for bed. They pulled out one of his other favorite storybooks, and began to read. It would be another seven years before he would finally get an answer. When he did, he was devastated, and stormed upstairs to throw all of his ninja books in the trash. Every dream he had ever had had been crushed after only a five minute talk with his parents, in which they told him about his disease and the reason why it prevented him from joining the academy, because ninjas have to learn to use chakra, and this was something that Isato could never do. What they didn't tell him, however, was of the gift that this disease would eventually bring him. At age thirteen, he found out another hard truth when an unknown and strange man came to visit their restaurant just after it had closed up, they talked for a few minutes while Isato listened in from the stairs. Suddenly, without warning, a man had snuck up behind him while he was listening and grabbed Isato, pulling him downstairs before settng him in front of his parents. Isato, through the man's rough grip and his own tear stained eyes, he discerned two words from the man to his parents. "Pay up!" Turned out, his parents owed a lot of money to a local crime lord and they'd been falling behind in their payments due to their shop experiencing a drop in business, and now it was time to collect. Isato felt his heart hammering hard and fast in his chest as he stared at his parents through tear stained eyes while the giant man behind him held his mouth shut. His parents begged and pleaded desperately for the men to let their son go, but they were having none of it. To be continued.... Personality Despite his rather shady occupation, as well as his tendency to break laws to accomplish his goals, Isato is a surprisingly warm hearted and friendly individual with a strong sense of morality and ethics. He sees many laws as simply rules to tie someone down or keep them oppressed under whatever regime they live under, and takes great pride in breaking whatever law he can to help someone in need. He's also remarkably generous as a result of this, and will not hesitate to give the shirt off his back to anyone who clearly needs it, although this has backfired a number of times as he's fallen victim to scam artists from time to time. Isato can also be quite easy to rile up, and his anger has gotten him into more trouble with the law than any of his jobs. As a result of this, as well as his occupation, he's wanted in several lands, including The Land of Stone, The Land of Rice Patties, and The Land of Tea just to name a few. More often than not, it's for assaulting a lord, stealing from a royal treasury, or destruction of royal property, usually because he's either witness to or the victim of injustice on behalf of authority figures. Or he Thinks that they just don't deserve their money and that either he, or someone less fortunate, could make better use of it. Isato also has no qualms about stealing, should he need to, though he makes sure to steal only from people who deserve it. He's stolen everything from gold, clothing, food, water and even bedpans to help himself and others. One time, he even stole a silver toilet that a feudal warlord had made after said warlord forcefully took command of a local silver mine! The toilet is now one of the most valuable items in the area, and half of it sits at Isato's small home in The Land of Waves, the other half was given to the workers at the mine by Isato, who gave it to them in secret after the mine's cowardly, by the book foreman said that all silver claimed by the warlord must be returned to the mine for inspection and then sent for processing. However, Isato has been shown to have a darker side to him, as well. Whenever someone he cares about is in danger, he has a tendency to resort to more ruthless tactics against his enemies, To be continued... Appearance Isato has short, bright red hair which is cut into a near buzzcut, Green eyes, slightly tanned white skin, and a mildly pale complexion. He has a lean, muscular figure that belies his remarkable physical strength, although he becomes noticeably more muscular the more strength he uses, although it is not a dramatic physical difference. He generally wears fairly tight, casual clothing that consists of a blue vest, grey pants and blue fighting gloves, and a black shirt under his vest. He also has a scar on his lower right butt cheek, a result of a Kunai knife from a pursuing ninja who aimed just a bit too low. He also has deep bite marks on his lower right leg, a result of being attacked by a large shark just off the beach from his current residence. As a result of this, he hides the marks by wearing long pants or exercise tape whenever he can. To be continued Abilities As a side effect of his disease, Isato has remarkable physical strength that isn't dependent on the use of chakra at all, meaning he can use it for as long as his stamina holds out, and can get even stronger the more he trains his body. However, his strength requires him to exert a lot of force and stamina, and if he uses it up too quickly, he is defenseless.By age 16, he has shown to be capable of breaking through solid steel and hurling boulders twice his size and ten times his weight almost 100 yards away, to say nothing of his ability to break the human body. However, due to his disease, he is completely incapable of using chakra in any kind of physical way. Because of this, Isato tries to avoid combat with ninjas whenever he can, as even a well trained genniin could do serious harm to him if they used any kind of rudimentary form of chakra attack against him. In the few times he was forced to fight a trained ninja, he has been forced to either get up close and personal to keep them on their toes, or stay far enough away where he has enough time to anticipate and dodge an inevitable chakra attack. Even with this tactic, however, his skills against trained ninja are inconsistent. To be continued. Status Part I Orochimaru's assault. One day, while Isato was returning from a trip to visit his parents, he returned home to find a rather strange looking man waiting for him at the door to his small beachside home. His face was concealed partially by a mask, and he wore clothing of a style worn by those of the Hidden Sand village, complete with a heavy cloak, a long katana blade at his hip, and a headband bearing the mark of the Hidden Sand Village. Isato approached the man cautiously, his fists instinctively beginning to curl up into a ball as he approached the man. The man, who identified himself only by the title of "Kabuto", claimed to represent a wealthy client from the Hidden Sand Village, and that said client was interested in hiring Isato as extra muscle for protection on an escort job in and from the Hidden Leaf Village. The job was simple, rendezvous with a detachment of Leaf and Sand ninja outside of the Leaf Village's treasury to deliver a donation of gold to the village's vault, a token of goodwill on behalf of the Sand Village in honor of the chunin exams, which would be going on at the same time. In exchange, Isato was to help guard a caravan that would be leaving from the Hidden Leaf Village that would be carrying a precious emerald, a donation on behalf of the village, back to the hidden sand village. While Isato was extremely tired from his journey back from Amegakure, the job certainly paid well, and it was easy enough to pull off, despite the length of the journey. So, after a hardy meal and a day's rest, Isato accepted the job, albeit hesitantly. After several days of traveling, Isato finally reached the Hidden Leaf Village, he had arrived in town ahead of schedule, so he took the time to grab a meal and wash up before finally rendezvousing with the caravan. While everything seemed to be going as planned, something seemed off. The caravan stood parked in front of a house almost 100 yards to the right of the village treasury, which stood heavily guarded by Leaf Village shinobi on its front steps. Isato eyed the Leaf shinobi uneasily as he passed by the treasury slowly, there were eight of them, four on the steps and four lookouts on the roof. Immediately, his thieving instincts kicked in, and he turned the other way, not wanting to look like he was casing the place. The Leaf shinobi certainly looked like they were prepared for company, but if that was the case, why did the caravan park so far away from the treasury?, that's something you do when you don't wanna be associated with something or someone. Alarms began ringing in Isato's head as he approached the caravan. Then, suddenly it all went dark. Isato woke up and indeterminate amount of time later, his vision was blurry and his mind and body felt drained and groggy. He could only make out that he was in a large circular room, and there were various shadows moving around in forms that resembled human shape. Suddenly, a splash of ice cold water hit his face, removing all grogginess from his mind and body. He saw several sand ninja standing around him and laughing, including one who held a large empty bucket. Isato growled at them through gritted teeth as he tried desperately to move his arms, to no avail. As it turned out, Kabuto explained to him, There was never supposed to be good will exchange at all. This was a heist, plain and simple. The plan was to bring Isato to the village, then trap him inside the vault as Kabuto and his men carried out the gold, while the chaos of Orochimaru's attack on the village would leave them free to slip out with the money unnoticed, and once the attack was over, regardless who won, Isato would be the fall guy, the one who got left behind to take the blame. Not that he would be alive to tell them, he would be dead from lack of oxygen in the vault soon, anyway, his strength being unable to recover from the drug in time for him to break his way out. And it would've worked, too, had a squadron of leaf shinobi not opened the vault almost half an hour later to hide some of their wounded. Isato, having finally managed to untie himself, tried his best to explain the situation, but they were having none of it. Isato was forced to flee the leaf shinobi, and make his way out into the street, where chaos reigned. Eventually, Isato managed to locate one of the sand shinobi, after sneaking up on him and weakening him with several hard punches to the gut, he found out where they were going. They were going towards the Hokage monuments overlooking the city, when the fighting was at it's fiercest, they would use paper bombs to topple the monuments, destroying the village and any trace of their existence in the process. Isato raced to the top of the monument, his heart pounding furiously, where he finally found Kabuto once again, just barely making it in time to stop him and seven other ninja from setting off the bombs. After a knock down, drag out, desperate battle that left isato battered, bruised, and with several broken bones, he finally managed to defeat Kabuto and the seven ninja, sending Kabuto careening off the edge of one of the monument faces. Several weeks later, during the Leaf Village's reconstruction, a break in was reported at the main treasury in the Hidden Sand Village, where it was reported a large amount of money was stolen. Soon after, a large amount of gold was mysteriously left outside the Hidden Leaf Village's treasury. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *Has a passionate love for swimming and scuba diving. *Dislikes ants, because they often ruin his food. *Loves the spiciest of food, and keeps a logbook with him on his travels to write down new recipes he comes across. *Has a birthmark on his right pec that looks like a face. *Loves bad puns, and will often pun-ish his defeated enemies with a barrage of them. *Has a soft spot for children, and would like to have some one day. *Loves to collect seashells, adorns his house with them. *Never steals from people who can't afford it. *He still works as a waiter for his parents from time to time. *Has a stash of random little treasures in his house, ranging from small statue figures to half of a silver toilet. *Is shameless about his thievery. Reference Artwork done by Rosuke97 on DeviantArt. Character belongs to me, Sonic4220 Category:DRAFT